


Ah, dragostea!

by AnaMariaApostol



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: F/M, highschool
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMariaApostol/pseuds/AnaMariaApostol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disperată să aibă un iubit, Cynthia "Cindy" Vortex este dispusă să facă un pariu asupra celui mai deştept băiat din liceu, James "Jimmy" Neutron, cu prietena ei cea mai bună. Dar descoperă că nu totul merge conform planului.</p><p>  Reuşeşte Jimmy s-o facă pe Cyntia să se îndrăgostească de el cu adevărat ? Cum va reacţiona Jimmy când va afla despre pariu într-un final?</p><p>  Toate drepturile rezervate 2016, Ana-Maria Apostol</p><p>  Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Betty Quinnlan, Carl, Sheen şi Nick Dean nu-mi aparţin. Doar John A. Davis are drepturi asupra lor, eu doar i-am transformat în adoleşcenţi.<br/>Seria originală : Jimmy Neutron : Boy Genius</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PARIUL

**Author's Note:**

> Coperta : xenomorphius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/66983821-ah-dragostea-wattys2016

PARIUL

Vă puteţi imagina că totul a început de la un pariu? Cine s-ar fi gândit că un băiat mi-ar putea fura inima doar prin...personalitatea lui. Ei, haideţi să nu stric farmecul cărţii şi să vă povestesc ceva mai dinainte de pariu. Eram în părculeţul din curtea liceului şi citeam " 320 de pisici negre" de Rodica Ojog-Brasoveanu. În timp ce citeam l-am văzut pe James, sau cum îmi plăcea mie să-l tachinez- "Neutron" pentru că acesta era numele său de familie- pe o bancă alăturată de cea pe care stăteam eu. Nu ne-am prea vorbit de prin clasa a şaptea când acesta s-a cuplat cu Betty, doar cea mai nesuferită fată din şcoală. Nu l-a plăcut pe Neutron decât pentru că îi făcea temele la matematică şi îi dădea meditaţii la chimie. În orice caz, acum l-am văzut singur, cititind ceva intelectual dintr-o carte cu semnul atomului pe ea. Probabil ceva pe care numai tocilarii l-ar înţelege. Şi cum mă uitam la el, îl văd uitându-se la mine şi afişând un zâmbet superb.

Şi cum mă uitam la el, îl văd uitându-se la mine şi afişând un zâmbet superb

 

Ok, doar nu credeaţi că mie-mi zâmbeşte, nu? Ei, îmi pare rău să vă dezamăgesc, dar nu se uita la mine. Se uita la Betty. În clasa a opta a invitat-o la banchet, iar acum, în clasa a 10-a încă este împreună cu ea-mie tot nu-mi vine să cred! În fine, chestia e că Betty l-a ignorat şi s-a întreptat către Nick Dean. Da, doar cel mai dorit băiat din şcoală. Dar nu şi de mine...Recunosc, am avut o mică pasiune pentru el, dar mi-a trecut repede.

Revenind la Jimmy şi Betty...ei, când Jimmy a văzut-o mergând la Nick şi sărutându-l cu foc, s-a ridicat de pe bancă şi a mers direct la ei. Mi-am scos căştile din urechi şi m-am rugat în gând să se despartă o dată de ea şi să se termine triunghiul amoros Jimmy-Betty-Nick pe care nimeni din şcoală nu-l mai suportă.

Mi-am scos căştile din urechi şi m-am rugat în gând să se despartă o dată de ea şi să se termine triunghiul amoros Jimmy-Betty-Nick pe care nimeni din şcoală nu-l mai suportă

Şi apoi am auzit :

\- James, pot să-ţi explic!

Ah, ce scorpie! Parcă se crede într-o telenovelă. Mi-am dat ochii peste cap şi m-am uitat la Jimmy ca să-i observ reacţia.

\- Nu trebuie să-mi explici nimic, Betty. Ştiam că până la urmă vei ajunge să faci şi asta. Sper să fii fericită cu Nick.

M-am ridicat şi m-am îndreptat către uşa de metal care ducea către închisoarea...adică liceul nostru. Nu sportam să îi mai privesc nici măcar o secundă. Însă mă simţeam fericită că s-a întâmplat asta.

\- Cindy!

Mi-am închis dulapul şi am privit către prietena mea care se uita insistent şi părea că vrea să mă ucidă doar din priviri.

\- Cindy! Unde ţi-e mintea? mă întreabă aceasta privindu-mă în acelaşi mod.

\- Da? Ce e?

Am spus privind-o mai serios de data aceasta şi revenindu-mi din gândurile mele.

\- La ce te tot gândeşti?

\- Neutron şi Betty s-au despărţit.

Theodora s-a uitat la mine şi a zâmbit într-un mod ciudat.

Theodora s-a uitat la mine şi a zâmbit într-un mod ciudat

\- Ştii la ce mă gândeam...dacă am face un pariu?

\- Un pariu? Ai înnebunit? am spus râzând de ce tocmai îi ieşise pe gură.

\- Da, un pariu, a spus închizându-şi dulapul, pentru că eşti singura fată care nu are cuplu din şcoală.

Ei, asta nu era în totalitate adevărat, dar avea dreptate. Înafară de Nick, nu avusesem niciun iubit serios până la momentul de faţă. Iar cu el a fost...o relaţie trecătoare de câteva zile având în vedere că pe atunci aveam paisprezece ani şi nu ştiam ce înseamnă un iubit adevărat.

\- Ce fel de pariu? am răspuns într-un final.

\- Ai două luni la dispoziţie să îl faci pe Neutron să te placă, dar să te placa în modul de iubit-iubită.

 

M-am uitat lung la ea şi am dat din cap. Puteam să accept, dar mi-era frică şi de urmări...Dacă Neutron afla ? Dacă mă va urî pentru tot restul vieţii?


	2. PLANUL B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> acţiunea primului capitol o să fie în continuarea prologului :D

PLANUL B

— Ok, accept!

Știam cã e o greseala, dar nu voiam sa par o lasã. Si apoi l-am văzut pe Jimmy...Încă avea cartea aia stupidă în mână şi probabil că era ceva foarte interesant acolo încât să nu mă vadă...

— Cindy? a spus el când şi-a revenit din hipnoza cărţii. Avea un zâmbet tâmp pe faţă, dar şi eu zâmbeam ca un tembelă.

Avea un zâmbet tâmp pe faţă, dar şi eu zâmbeam ca un tembelă

Am rãmas ca stanã de piatră. Dădeam din cap, dar nu ştiam de ce. El chiar îmi pronunţase numele?!

— Neu...Jimmy! Bună! am spus roşind mai tare ca un crab.

— Scuze că am intrat aşa în tine, eram distras de cartea asta. 

— E ok, cred.

— Ne mai vedem, Cynthia!

Ei, da...mi-a trimis furnicături faptul că mi-a pronunţat numele întreg! Nu-mi puteam crede urechile.

**

Din generalã, de când devenisem mai mult inamici decât prieteni, am decis sã nu ne mai vorbim NICIODATÃ. Desi mai mereu eram cuplatã cu el la proiectele de biologie, fizica si chimie pentru ca eram singurii care eram in stare sa le facem si sa luam 10. Revenind la dialogul nostru...Dupã ce l-am salutat, s-a indepartat. Theodora zâmbea.

— Două luni! a spus ea alergand cãtre Sarah si celelalte fete cu care ea avea orã.

Orele au durat parcã o eternitate. Tot ce am facut, a fost sa ma holbez la Jimmy in timp ce el scria de zor lectiile dictate de profesori. Betty si Dean faceau zgomote de pupături in spatele clasei, ceea ce ma scotea din minti.

— Pot sã merg la baie? a fost întrebarea care mi-a venit prima dată în minte. Probabil din cauza presiunii care era în clasă : Jimmy în stânga mea, cei doi îndrăgostiţi în spate...era ceva ce nu mai puteam suporta. Profesoara a zâmbit suspicios şi mi-a dat voie să ies. Şi, într-un final...s-au terminat şi orele. Mi-am strâns lucrurile, le-am îndesat în dulap, recuperându-mi telefonul şi geanta. Simţeam cum obrajii îmi iau foc când îmi aminteam de zâmbetul lui Jimmy când se lovise de mine.

În orice caz, l-am zărit la intrarea în curtea liceului, urcând în Porche-ul său roşu. M-a văzut că mă uitam la el şi mi-a zâmbit.

— Ai nevoie de cineva să te ducă acasă? m-a întrebat, obervând că încă mă uit la el.

Mi-am muşcat buza inferioară involuntar şi m-am apropiat de poartă, unde el era sprijinit de gard.

Mi-am muşcat buza inferioară involuntar şi m-am apropiat de poartă, unde el era sprijinit de gard

 

— E-n regulă, pot merge pe jos, am zis, dar pentru că stăm faţă în faţă o să accept să mă duci acasă. Mereu am vrut să merg cu un Porche.

Ah, cât de stupidă sunt!

Jimmy a râs şi a deschis portiera pentru a mă lăsa să intru, apoi a intrat şi el în maşină, introducând cheia şi apăsând uşor pedala de acceleraţie. Însă, chestia care mă neliniştea era de ce se băgase în seamă cu mine după atâta timp şi...exact în ziua în care se despărţise de Betty. Mi-am pus cotul pe "cotiera" care despărţea scaunele noastre şi am încercat să nu mai spun nimic stupid.

— Îmi place cum ţi-ai aranjat părul, a zis el într-un final rupând liniştea. Încă nu ne deplasam. Simţeam că o să leşin.

— Mulţumesc! am zis privind în cu totul altă parte, pentru ca privirile să nu ni se intersecteze.

— Ştiu că e cam din scurt, dar sâmbăta asta organizez o petrecere...ştii eu am făcut doi ani când eram în generală într-unul şi am fost acceptat deja pentru a lucra cu NASA după ce termin ultimul an de liceu şi mă gândeam să fac o mică petrecere pentru a celebra asta. Şi, mă gândeam dacă ai vrea să vii şi tu...Până la urmă tu eşti motivul pentru care am ajuns aici.

— Eu? Dar ce am făcut eu? am întrebat confuză.

— M-ai ajutat de multe ori să-mi perfecţionez invenţiile şi să-mi găsesc punctele slabe. Când am fost parteneri de laborator atâţia ani...şi apoi mi-am dat seama că e şi meritul tău. Şi vreau să-ţi mulţumesc, a spus el punându-şi mâna peste a mea. 

— Ăăăă....cu plăcere?!

Jimmy a râs uşor şi şi-a retras mâna.

Într-un final, a pornit maşina şi în câteva minute am ajuns acasă. Casele noastre erau faţă în faţă, aşa că doar a parcat maşina în faţa casei lui, eu întreptându-mă spre a mea.

— Încă nu-ţi ştiu răspunsul, Cynthia! a zis el trâgându-mă de mâna şi răsucindu-mă înapoi la el. Doar ce eram pregătită să-l plesnesc, dar mi-am amintit că trebuie să mă apropii de el, ca să-l cuceresc în două luni.

— Sigur, voi veni, James ! am spus, folosindu-i şi eu numele complet. El era singurul care îmi folosea numele întreg şi asta mă făcea să tremur de fiecare dată.

— Mulţumesc, Cindy. Te aştept sâmbătă la opt şi jumătate în laboratorul meu. Foloseşte asta ca să intri, a zis întinzându-mi o şuviţă de păr de-al lui. Voiam să râd, dar mi-am amintit că laboratoul său era proiectat să respingă fetele.

Sâmbătă seară, eram foarte agitată. Am chemat-o pe Theodora să mă ajute cu machiajul.

— Să fie strident sau natural? am întrebat, ea zâmbind.

— Îţi aminteşti că lui Jimmy îi place mai mult natural, nu?

— Corect, atunci natural rămâne. Vreau să-l impresionez şi să încer să nu mai fiu stupidă în faţa lui.

Mi-am ales o rochie albastră, cu dungi albastre şi normal un machiaj natural într-un final. Încă mai aveam timp să mă răzgândesc cu participarea la petrecerea lui Neutron, dar nu am făcut-o şi m-am bucurat enorm că n-am făcut-o.

În timpul petrecerii, ni s-au întâlnit privirile de câteva ori şi am tot încercat să mă apropii de el şi să-l salut şi să încer să intru în vorbă cu el, dar fetele au aflat repede că de acum e singur şi s-au năspustit asupra lui ca nişte ulii după...

În timpul petrecerii, ni s-au întâlnit privirile de câteva ori şi am tot încercat să mă apropii de el şi să-l salut şi să încer să intru în vorbă cu el, dar fetele au aflat repede că de acum e singur şi s-au năspustit asupra lui ca nişte ulii după pradă. Mi-am dat ochii peste cap şi mi-am văzut de sucul meu, stând pe scaunul de lângă calculatorul lui Jimmy. Goddard, câinele său mecanic, a venit lângă mine şi pe ecranul său a apărut întrebarea : Îţi place de el, nu? Mi-am scuturat capul şi am încercat să neg, dar mi-am dat seama că exista un motiv pentru care acceptasem pariul ăla stupid.

— Cred că ai dreptate, Goddard. Poate chiar simt ceva pentru el, am zis uitându-mă la Jimmy care era înconjurat de două fete care râdeau şi chicoteau de parcă spuseseră cea mai bună glumă din viaţa lor.

Ai un plan A pentru a te apropia de el, Cindy?

— Nu, nu am. Cred că trebuie să trec la planul B. Goddard s-a fâstâcit şi apoi eu am continuat după o pauză dramatică : Clasicul joc de adevăr şi provocare!

Ne-am strâns toţi într-un cer, eu aşezându-mă între Theodora şi Jimmy. Am încercat să-i urmăresc mişcările. Mi-am pus mâna jos, atingându-i mâna lui "din greşeală", iar spre surprinderea mea, el a zâmbit.

— Adevăr sau provocare? am auzit vocea prietenei mele, Theo.

— Provocare! a spus răspicat Jimmy.

Câteva "oooo" s-au auzit în spatele nostru, probabil aceştia fiind cei doi prieteni idioţi ai lui Jimmy — Carl şi Sheen— pentru că Jimmy nu mai alesese niciodată provocare.

— Te provoc să săruţi fata pe care o consideri tu cea mai frumoasă sau fata pe care o placi dintre cele care participăm la joc. Theo mi-a făcut cu ochiul şi Jimmy a zâmbit, dar părea şi puţin agitat. S-a uitat către Britney, care se uita la Josh, care mă privea pe mine când mă uitam la Theo. Complicat, nu?

Apoi prin toată agitaţia aia, i-am simţit palmele pe obrajii mei şi buzele lipite de ale mele într-un sărut spontan.

Apoi prin toată agitaţia aia, i-am simţit palmele pe obrajii mei şi buzele lipite de ale mele într-un sărut spontan

Bineînţeles că eu, ca o fraieră ce sunt, m-am speriat şi am fugit în grădină ca o laşă. Simţeam cum îmi tremură corpul şi cum mă prăbuşesc, aşa că m-am aşezat pe gazonul din faţa casei lui. De ce mă sărutase pe mine? Eu eram cea mai frumoasă fată din cameră sau...îi plăcea de mine? Mă simţeam încă şocată de sărut. Mi-am atins buzele cu degetele şi m-am închis ochii. Încă îi simţeam buzele peste ale mele şi îi simţeam şi mâinile pe obrajii mei. Din spate, s-a auzit vocea lui Jimmy.

— Hei, de ce ai plecat aşa?!

Mi-am şters repede lacrimile pe care nici nu ştiu de ce le aveam, întorcându-mi privirea spre el.

— Iartă-mă...doar că nu mă aşteptam să mă săruţi pe mine...Totuşi, de ce ai făcut-o?

A zâmbit în felul său unic şi s-a aşezat lângă mine, pe iarbă.

— O să afli dacă îmi dai voie să-ţi spun că mi-e dor de ce aveam înainte de cearta noastră stupidă despre linia Ecuatorului. Toţi anii ăştia în care nu ne-am vorbit, simţeam că ceva lipseşte şi acum ştiu şi ce...

— Ce?

— Tu! Tu ai lipsit. Mi-am dat seamă că, eu niciodată n-am plăcut-o pe Betty...a fost ceva trecător, ca tine şi Nick.

Am zâmbit şi l-am îmbrăţişat. Mi-a răspuns imediat la îmbrăţişare. Când mi-a dat o şuviţă de păr din dreptul ochilor, în spatele urechii, mi-am dat seama că urma să mă sărute, aşa că m-am ridicat şi m-am îndreptat către casa mea.

— Ne vedem mâine, Jimmy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce părere aveţi despre poveste până acum?


End file.
